Prince of Atlantis
by HarryPotter4
Summary: From another Realm a Price was sent to Earth for his safety but is he truely safe as he goes on with a new life?
1. Default Chapter

I had been in the forest meditating when I felt a change in the forces surrounding me. I knew it was danger but not to me, but to others close to me. I left for the castle. As soon as I reached the castle I burst through the doors and saw my Chamberlain.  
  
"Kira, where is my father?" I asked my chamberlain.  
  
"He is in the throne room Prince, he doesn't want to be disturbed." I turned on my heal and headed toward the throne room. I was furious. Not only had my life been threatened I find the royal seal on a letter telling the assassins where to find me and everything. In the main hall guards closed the path in front of me.  
  
"Move aside now!!!!" I yelled at them.  
  
"On orders of the King no one is allowed into the throne room." One of the guards replied. I was tired of fooling around.  
  
"Either move or I will move you!!!" I said. Still the guards refused to stand down. I summoned the power of wind and formed a ball of wind. I threw it at the guards and they were sent sailing down the hall. I continued to the throne room. I tried to open the doors but they were locked. I stepped back and formed a fire blast. The doors were no more. When the smoke dissipated I saw my father in front of a crude alter doing a spell. I knew one thing though this was not good. It was pure evil.  
  
"How did you escape?" He asked me in a snarl.  
  
"I am stronger than you think Father, what have you done with mother?"  
  
"Oh her, well you don't have to worry about her cause you will be joining her in a moment."  
  
"I don't think so Father. You see I am much stronger than you, much." Just then I burst into flames. As the flames encircled me I floated up from the floor. Bursting from the ball of fire I stood hovering in the middle of a fire bird. Fiery wings lightly moved as to hover. Bringing my hands together I began to gather pure light. I watched as my father got a scared look on his face. "But I can't destroy you, but I can stop your terror." I extended my hands and created a ring of mystic blue fire around my father. "I will change you so that you will live but no power." Slowly his feet began to grow roots. They dug into the floor to reach the soil. The fire began to climb up his legs.  
  
"I have one more spell to cast, my son!!!!!" He chanted an ancient spell what it was I don't know but as he finished it he became a full tree. He is trapped for the time being. And the mystic fire was gone. In the center of the room floating was the Cthrag Sardious an orb of evil. Before I could trap it in hidden vortex an evil shadow appeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" It was the shadow of the lord of the of Shadows.  
  
"Hehehe I see you trapped one of my most powerful underlings."  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked shaking at the enormous power in the room.  
  
"I came for the Cthrag Sardious."  
  
"I will not let you have it!!!" I yelled. I threw a ball of light at the orb. The light surrounded it and it vanished into a vortex that only I know of.  
  
"Blast you Lord of Light you will pay for that!!!!" I watched him gather his dark powers to use against me. But suddenly light came from every where.  
  
"We will not let you harm him." I looked to my sides and there were the Guardians.  
  
"You Guardians can't stop me you are forbidden to do so, hehehe" The evil lord of Shadows said.  
  
"You are right but we can protect him," they turned to me, "Lord of Light you can no longer stay here, there is a dimension that is guarded and is also in another universe so he will not be able to follow you. Once there you must find others who fight The Dark Lords. Please forgive us our child this must be done." With that said the three guardians began to spin very fast around me creating a orb of light around me. Then they got faster and opened a portal and sent me through.  
  
Far away in a small village known to many as Godric's Hollow, a family was being blessed with their first child. Everyone was happy. But there was a shadow behind all this happiness. This small family would be forced into hiding. As an Evil Wizard was searching out those who would oppose him. And this family was one of the few families left that could hinder his world domination.  
  
Time passed and one night, Oct. 31st to be exact, would be the night of change. One of two things would happen the evil will prevail or evil will fall. Only fate could decide. This family who thought they were safe didn't know that one of their best friends had betrayed them. They didn't know what waited just a few feet outside their door. As the man of the house caught a glimpse of dark shadows He scrambled to get his wife and one year old child to safety.  
  
"Lily quick get Harry and go! Their here they found us, just take Harry and go!"  
  
"No I won't leave you, James!" she cried as the door burst open. Running up the stairs she grabbed her child crying and looking for some sort of help. She heard a thump down stairs and knew James was now dead. She heard someone coming up the stairs. Holding her baby tight she tried to find a way to hide him.  
  
"Give him to me woman." The dark figure spoke, "Give him to me and I will spare your life."  
  
"No, not Harry, please not my baby!" she cried.  
  
"Give him to me you silly girl!" He yelled.  
  
"No I'll die before I give you my child!" And as she finished her sentence the dark figure raised his wand.  
  
"Then so be it.Avada Kedavra." The green light shot from his wand and hit it's mark. Lily fell with her last breath she spoke of her love for her child. "Now boy your time has come. Avada Kedavra!" Just as the spell hit the young child it rebound and hit the dark figure. The dark figure fell dead as can be or so many thought. That night the wizarding world celebrated the down fall of this great evil. But it was not to last 14 years later the evil regained a body. And now he was planning to finish the job he didn't get to all those years later. The evil had returned to kill.Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as his Uncle drove them home. He was a little worried at what would happen once he got home after what happened the summer before. He knew the Dursley's hated anything to do with magic. And so they hated Harry. The trip was a silent one. Neither spoke to the other. That is how Harry liked it. As they pulled into the drive Vernon spoke for the first time since they left Kings Cross.  
  
"Boy, listen here and listen good." He said while looking right at Harry, "Don't think we forgot what you and those other freaks did to poor Dudley. There is going to be some changes around here and you will follow those changes if you want to return to that ruddy school again." Harry swallowed and just nodded to his Uncle. Vernon opened the trunk on his car and Harry took his trunk out and headed for the house. Just as he was about to open the door. It opened for him but his Aunt Petunia was standing there watching him.  
  
"Put your trunk in the cupboard and keep that.that owl quiet in your room." She spoke harshly.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said just loud enough for her to hear. He put his trunk where he was old to and took the rest of his things upstairs to his room. When he entered his room, there were more bars on his window, the room was very bare. A smaller bed with an old worn out sheet and spread. All of Dudley's broken toys and such were gone. There was a small desk next to the window. From the looks of it, it was ready to fall apart. Sighing he put Hedwig up on he desk and quickly hid his wand photo album and invisibility cloak under a loose floorboard near the closet. He hoped that his Aunt and Uncle would at least allow him to do his home work. But that was doubtful.  
  
"BOY!" Bellowed his Uncle from down stairs. "Get down here!" Quickly Harry left his room and entered the sitting room where his Uncle was standing holding a leather strap. Harry gulped as he watched his Uncle rub the strap with his hands. "There is a matter that needs to be taken care of first. Last year your and those freaks played an horrid trick on our Dudders. And now it is payback." Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him to the ground. Before Harry could do anything he heard the swish o the leather strap and the loud crack it made as hit connected with his back. Searing pain shot through his small body. The rest of the beating he didn't really feel until he felt a hard connection to his stomach. He felt a rain of punches and kicks all over his body. It wasn't until a kick made its mark on the back of his head that he fell into blackness. No more pain was felt.  
  
With a pain filled moan Harry woke to find himself in a small dark place. He didn't know how long he had been there. He did know that everything hurt. He knew it was day light out as he could hear his relatives moving about. He could hear Dudley's whining about his diet. He could hear his Uncle telling his Aunt about how his business was doing and it was all the freaks fault. He heard his Aunt agree with him. Trying to get more comfortable he accidentally bumped the door and everything went quiet. Suddenly the door was opened and he was pulled out of the space by his hair. "You boy, you used your freakish thing and did all this! Don't try to lie we know you did.!" He heard his Uncle yell at him. Cringing in pain he was pulled up the stairs feeling each and every step as he went. He couldn't see where his Uncle was taking him, but he figured it was to his room they had grudgingly gave him when he began to receive his Hogwarts letters. He felt himself being thrown against a wall and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Somewhere deep inside his body he felt something awaken. It began to filter through his battered and broken body. He began to hear a whispering in his ear. It was soothing to him. He didn't know it but his body began to glow a soft blue. In his mind he began to see a light forming in the center of the darkness that was present, the light was forming into a small sphere. 'This' he thought 'this is the source of the comfort.' Letting his mind and body feel the warmth and comfort of this light he forgot everything else.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore sat watching the evening sky as it changed to allow the night to come out. Receiving comfort from the colors the sky displayed as the sun set. Then he felt a slight tug of power, not something taking from him but the warning of something very powerful awakening. Then suddenly the pull was gone only to be replaced by a low rumbling. The rumbling slowly became louder and with the rise of volume the castle began to shake as if a rampage of large animals were getting close. Dumbledore grabbed onto the window seal as the castle began to shake more violently. Books crashed to the floor, chairs fell over. The castle was shaking as if there was an earthquake right under the school. Screams were heard through out the castle as teachers, ghosts and paintings alike felt the power forming. When things got to the point that fear he thought the school would collapse everything stopped. Silence filled the halls once more as the scared inhabitants waited to see what would happen next. But nothing came. Then suddenly a scream so loud it seemed it would burst their eardrums erupted through out the school, screams of pain pulled even the coldest of hearts to tears. Then all was quiet. With ringing ears Dumbledore hurried out of his office and out the Entrance hall doors heading for Hogsmead. The only thought in his mind was would he be in time.  
  
Harry felt peace fill his soul. The sphere filled with light and seemed to bring a calmness with it. He took a step forward into the light that surrounded the sphere. The whispering became clearer as he took another step. He thought he could hear words forming but his mind couldn't understand them. The closer he came the louder the whispering became until he could hear what it was saying.  
  
"Come young one, remember who you are, remember who you were, remember, remember." The voice fill his mind. It was familiar to him but couldn't place it.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I am, I was, and will be. Remember, remember." Harry shook his head trying to understand what he was hearing trying to remember who he is.  
  
"I'm Harry, just Harry."  
  
"You are more than Harry, you are not just Harry, remember."  
  
"I can't remember, I don't understand, help me!!" Harry cried as pain coursed into his mind and body. He felt a sticky wetness touch his hand. Fearfully he pulled his hand from his stomach. Tears fell as he saw its color. A deep red. He jerked his head to see where it had come from. Seeing his shirt was becoming spotted with blood that was coming from the skin it covered. "Help me!!!" He cried again.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice called again more desperate than before. "Tell me who you are." Harry's mind suddenly fill with knowledge he never knew before. Images passed by his eyes as they filled his mind.  
  
"I.I, I am." Harry began but his voice failed as a wave of pain filled him. He fell to his knees fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Tell me child WHO ARE YOU!" The voice cried.  
  
"Phoenix." Harry whispered as he was overcome by darkness once again. The light burst into flames and encircled the young child. Fighting to keep him alive. The flames began to harden into a clear substance that is stronger then steal.  
  
"Yes child, you are Phoenix."  
  
Albus ran from the castle to get past the wards that kept him from apperating to his destination. Passing the last ward he stopped and turned to see the castle. Then with a pop he was gone. Seconds later Albus was running down the street of Privet Drive heading for #4. As he reached the door he felt power radiating from inside. Without a thought he burst through the door. The room he was in was in shambles. Pictures were knocked over or broken from hitting the floor. Furniture was over turned. He heard a cry from upstairs. It was a cry of fear and pain. Running to the stairs he took them two to three at a time. The feeling of pain washed over him as he came to a closed door. Yelling was coming from inside. An angry voice yelling at something, then the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Pulling out his wand he blew the door up. There standing over what looked like a bundle of clothes was a very large man.  
  
"YOU!!!, Get out of my house you freak!!!" the large man yelled as he advanced on Albus. Before Albus could say anything there was a flash of light. Every one stopped.  
  
"You will not harm him." Spoke a voice. Albus knew that voice as did the large man. The large man turned to see what the boy was doing. As his eyes fell onto the boy all color fell from his face. There standing or rather floating up right was Harry Potter. A sphere the size of a golf ball fixed just in front of his chest glowed. "You will harm no one ever again." The large man fell crying out in pain. Albus watched as the sphere began to circle around Harry. He stepped closer to check on the young boy. "Please don't come any closer Headmaster, I have but one request, Shortly I will be encased in crystal so that I can heal and become accustomed to my powers. Take me back to Hogwart's and hid me there until I can be free once again. Promise me Headmaster!"  
  
"I promise Harry." Albus said. The sphere began to circle around Harry faster, and faster. Strands of a clear substance formed where the sphere past. With in minutes Harry was encased in a crystal like substance. The sphere inside against his chest. Harry closed his eyes and fell into a sleep. Albus muttered a few words and with a wave of his wand. Both disappeared. 


End file.
